


Carry Me Home

by jesseofthenorth



Series: Carry me Home [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, s02e10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ride out of the Jungle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble about the inside of our hero's head. Mostly just screwing around with love of my life... drabbles :D

He can feel the wind coming in the door of the Huey, pushing him back against Danny's legs. Steve wants to let go and lean into him. He holds himself still instead, now is not the time or place.

The smell of his own blood and puke and piss and sweat makes his stomach turn. For a second he thinks he's going to humiliate himself by adding fucking tears to the mess. Then he feels Danny shift and a warm dry hand lands on the meat of his shoulder, squeezes once, a transfer of strength that will carry him home


End file.
